Mr.God
Summary Mr.God is the supreme being of the "Un-Nammed Fiction" universe. He has shown to be capable of manipulating reality, telepathy, and other things. Mr.God is also aware of the forth wall seen when he told everyone that they were just fiction and that this universe was created for fun by him. From what people have heard he is not very nice, stating that they can do whatever the hell he wants and that you weaklings are boring. Mr.God is inferred to have also reset the universe multiple times. Appearance Mr.God has no true appearance or physical form, however, he has appeared as many different things in many people's brains and dreams. Some state he was like a giant ball of chaos while others say he had a more uniform and symmetical look. Mr.God has also appeared as a 3 dimensional stick figure one time. Personality People claim Mr.God to be one of the meanest things they have ever spoke too, they say he has no mercy nor care for any of the things he created, and only created them for his own fun. He often makes jokes about random things no one really understands and likes to poke fun at others insecurities and secrets. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Has no true name, however, states his name is Mr.God to english speakers. Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: None, but goes by "He" Age: Inapplicable Classification: God, Supreme Being, Your Master Values: Entertainment Likes: ''' Entertainment '''Dislikes: Boredom Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3. Said that he can be on any number of infinite dimensions at once.), Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5), True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Said to be bound by nothing and infinitely trancend those who infinity tracend people below them and so on. Dimensions and lower beings to him are nothing but fiction and concepts made up by humans.) Speed: Omnipresent (Able to exist in the minds of everyone at once, be everywhere at once, and do everything at once. Can exist everywhere in an infinite number of infinite dimensions.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Class Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows what everyone is thinking, what they will do, what he himself will do, what the future holds, everything in the past and before time, etc.) Weaknesses: None Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Spatial Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Category:Immortal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users